diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Streak Bonuses
Streak Bonuses were introduced in Diablo III. They give players a small experience bonus or other combat advantages that grow as they continue to further their methods of destruction until nothing is tallied further for a couple seconds. There are some Legendary items in existence that do give additional bonuses whenever a certain streak has been completed. These items will do the following: *Gladiator Gauntlets: Massacres grant piles of gold *Chaingmail: Survivor bonuses heal the player *Golden Gorget of Leoric: Massacres summon Skeletons In addition, there are achievements in game that pertain to the streak bonuses. Players can unlock these achievements by doing the following: *Massive Blow: Kill 30 or more monsters with one swing *Demolition Derby: Destroy 50 or more objects in one Destruction streak *Savior: Save players from death 250 times *Survivor: Survive battle with below 10% Life 250 times. *Situational Awareness: Make use of the Pulverized streak bonus to kill 1,000 monsters As of patch 2.4, this feature also awards combat bonuses via Action Combat. Streak Types There are currently 4 types of streak bonuses in existence, as well as 2 other bonuses thrown into this category for the sake of giving experience and other bonuses upon successful completion. Massacre earning the Massacre bonus. Note that the kills must make progress towards leveling, or it will be for naught]] The Massacre bonus will appear after a player has slain 15 or more monsters in immediate succession. Pre-2.4 Reward: plain experience bonus for each kill. 2.4 Reward: all experience gained during Massacre is multiplicatively boosted. Mighty Blow Mighty Blow is a streak bonus that, like a Massacre, involves killing a great number of monsters. The difference between them is that while a Massacre can consist of a long battle, a Mighty Blow must be done with one attack. This bonus appears after slaying 6 or more monsters with one cast. For those wishing to make use of this bonus, an attack that can hit multiple foes, like Cleave, is recommended. Destruction Destruction is a streak bonus that involves destroying breakable objects in the environment. Like Massacre, the number destroyed in one blow is irrelevant, and will stop increasing if the player does not destroy another breakable object for a moment. This appears after 6 or more objects have been destroyed. Pre-2.4 Reward: plain experience bonus for each object. 2.4 Reward: 30% increased movement speed. Pulverized Pulverized is a streak bonus that involves using the environment to kill monsters for the player. This begins to appear at 3 or more kills from the environment, but it can be difficult in late game to perform this streak. As a result, it is not commonly sought out by players. Pre-2.4 Reward: plain experience bonus for each kill. 2.4 Reward: double gain of primary resource. Savior Savior is a bonus that involves saving another player from the potential killing blow of a monster, usually done by killing the monster in question. This will pop the name of the saved player's character name. Take note that this bonus can (and often will) be earned shortly after the player in question has already been killed. Survivor Survivor is a bonus that involves escaping the jaws of death, be it through killing your monsters before they can kill you, or fleeing from the situation. This bonus appears when you reach below 10% of your maximum Life and then escape combat. Category:Diablo III Category:Gameplay